In the field of ice and crushed ice dispensers in refrigerators the drive coupling device attaching the motor to the dispenser or crusher includes several different components, for example male and female connections. One problem that can arise when using these different components is that if connecting components are not in their correct mating position, they may have to be adjusted, adding to inconvenience and time. An example of one such a coupling system is described in WO2008/035913, which has a two differently shaped parts to provide the drive and driven coupler.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless contrary indication appears, constitute admission such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates at the priority date of this application.
An object of the present invention is to ameliorate, at least in part, at least one of the problems of the prior art. For example, increasing the range of angles which allow a correct mating position of drive coupler systems should reduce the likelihood of the components having to be adjusted.